The total power consumed by high-performance computer systems, such as server computer systems, can exceed 10 kilowatts (kW), or even 20 kW for some specific types computer systems. In these computer systems, the power consumption of a single computer component, such as a single computing chipset (e.g., central processing unit (CPU), graphics processing unit (GPU), a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), etc.) can range from about 200 to 500 Watts.
In a rackmount server, the computer components (e.g., computing chipsets) have piping for connecting to the liquid cooling chassis (LCC). The LCC can occupy about 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, 4 U, or even 5 U in height within the rackmount server. A coolant moving device (i.e., pump) can be located on the chipset or on the LLC.
The cooling capacity of the LCC generally is dependent on the length and surface area of the radiator within the cooling chassis, in addition to the velocity of the air flow across the radiator. However, as the length and surface area of the radiator increase, the velocity of the air flow decreases. Therefore, a tradeoff exists in conventional cooling systems between surface area of the radiator and the air flow velocity.
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional liquid cooling system 100 for providing cooling within a computer system. FIG. 1B illustrates an exploded view of the liquid cooling system 100. Referring to FIG. 1A, the liquid cooling system 100 contains a 5 U high housing 102 with a radiator 104 for heat exchange, a manifold 106 and piping 108 for transporting coolant through the system 100, one or more fans 110, and a fairing 112 for directing air through the housing 102 and over the radiator 104. According to the conventional design, the radiator 104 generally has the shape of a block. For example, the radiator can be 350 mm wide, 470 mm long, and 222 mm tall. As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, all of the fans 110 direct air over the radiator 104 in substantially the same direction. This is generally described as the air flow direction through the housing 102, as represented by the arrow 114.
When the power consumption of the computer system associated with the liquid cooling system 100 increases, and more cooling is required for one or more computer components, the speed of the fans 110 must increase. The increased fan speed requires more power and also generates more noise. Thus, the design of liquid cooling system 100, and conventional liquid cooling systems in general, requires too much power and generates too much noise for the amount of cooling the system 100 provides.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient liquid cooling system that requires less power while providing the same amount of cooling, or even more cooling.